my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Star Knight
Star Knight is a young alicorn prince that born to Princess Twilight Sparkle and Prince Blue Sword. Some time after Perfect Scale's defeat, the Lord of Order commands that Nine-Tails is sealed inside Star, something Golden Paladin does, turning the young prince into the second Jinchuriki of the Tailed Beast with nine tails. At the age of ten, Star Knight starts to study at the Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy with his three best friends: Jonagold Apple, Bramble and Gunter, and also his marefriend Moonlight Sonnet. During the great war between Order and Chaos, Star takes the most important role to defeat the Lord of Chaos, being able to seal him away in Discordia and becoming the great hero of both the Pony World and the Enchanted Forest. After the war, to honor his great-grandfather's wishes, he went to Tambelon along with his parents, Moonlight and his mother's friends in order to defeat the evil that is controling it and planning to bring chaos to the Pony World and, in doing so, free it. Despite they got near total destruction to the Pony World, they were able to prevent it and retrieve Tambelon to what it was in the past. At the party celebrating the release of Neverland, Star meets with Dusk Storm who is later revealed as being his younger brother who was separated from him after Star got his heart cursed. After using Golden Paladin's seal to contain the curse, Star is able to be reunited with his little brother. When, during their family vacations, Dusk and Star are surfing together, the two brothers end up being sucked into the Bermikun Triangle. Once reuniting with his brother, Star joins Dusk's crew, becoming the first-mate and naming them the Sea Raiders. Personality When he was a colt, he was very cheerful and playful, being also very curious. As he grew up, it was clear that he had inherited his mother's inteligence and lust for knowledge, as he passes most of his time in the library of the Light Castle, even sometimes the Mirrored Library. But he also inherited his father's clumsiness (a trait that he tries to conseal) and sense of honor. He can be seen as responsable and a capable leader. Although he grew up surrounded by the cold looks of the light ponies, Star remains loyal to his kingdom. He has a personality that draws ponies to him, inspiring friendship and loyalty through acts of genuine kindness that could change someone's world view. He is thus able to build meaningful relationships that can last a lifetime. The Lord of Order believes Star's kindness is a special gift that allows him to save Kurama from his hatred. Star deeply cherishes these bonds and will go to great lengths to protect the ones he loves, even if that means taking all the responsability onto his shoulders. This causes him to engage into the Great War, not only to proetect his friends and family, but also to bear and erase the world's hatred all by himself. After encountering the reincarnated Pandora and Scorpan, however, Star realises that he cannot handle everything alone and that he must allow his friends to support and fight alongside him. As he does so in war's climax, his fighting spirit inspires the Alliance to join him and keep fighting to end the war as well, ultimately becoming an example for many creatures to admire, follow, and believe in. However, there are times where Star will distrust others, even by following reputations and past misdeeds, especially when they come in concordance with his sixth sense. This is exemplified with the Aerian Iron Feather, whose tribe got so powerhungry that ended up destroying itself. He considers Aerians to be power-mad and not worthy of trust. The fact is that this is confirmed when Iron Feather indeed betrays them. Star's time at the Falls of Truth revealed that a part of him hated the light ponies for ostracising him, only to admire him after he saved them during the General of Chaos' assault. This allowed Kurama to manipulate Star's rage until he confronted it and learned to let it go, becoming greater than what he suffered. However, despite learning to control his dark self, there is times when Star loses control of his power, mainly when the ones he loves are hurt. When this happens, he tends to lose control over his power and let it consume him. Due to his growth through his experience during his training, the war and his quest to Tambelon, Star had gained a much greater insight and reasonable, as he was able to convince his parents that it was time to tell his sisters about them being Twins of Light and Darkness. This is also shown when he gives advices to Midnight so she can learn how to deal with her condition as Dark Twin. Star is also shown to possess an adventurous personality, willing to experience new things in order to expand his horizons and to jump into any adventure he may find, being it for honor (like going to free Tambelon because of the promise he made to his great-grandfather) or just for the fun of it (like helping Sweetie Belle in her mission to find the Magic Watch). Even when it's the adventure that comes to him, he has no problem in accepting it and follow the flow. After learning about his younger brother's, Dusk, existence, Star gets to know that he has his heart cursed to never be closed to him. However, using Golden Paladin's sealing spell, he is able to seal the curse, despite having to seal Kurama as well. This allows him to relink the relationship he once had with Dusk. It would appear Star has a great dislike for trolls, after a raid he did with Golden Paladin to one of their hideouts, finding them to be stupid monsters and parasites. Skills He has the same light than his mother’s. Because his star seed has the potential to held the light of the original star seed, Star may be able to combine two natures to get a new one, even if he doesn’t have the natural affinity to one or both natures. Just like Twilight, Star excells in the academics, having high grades in all the studies of magic. He particularly has a talent for Science and Magic, Spells and Charms, natural magic and Alchemy. The last one he is shown to be talented even with a few lessons, as he was able to perform a big firework at his sisters' birthday party. Not only that, Star is also capable of thinking logic, executing it quite effectively. He was able to determinate that Silver Wind was a pony-wolf by noticing the claw marks left by the mysterious creature that was wandering around the academy, along with the fact the creature came from the inside the academy and that was full moon. Somehow, when Twilight get's out of control due to Heartbeat's power inside of her, he is able to make her find her true self. This is revealed to be his special gift, as he was able to see through Pandora's disguise and make her return to her former self. Purple Smoke explains this is similar to Heartbeat's emphaty. As the Jinchuriki of Nine-Tails, has a massive energy reserve, what certainly increases the force of his own magic. While accessing Nine-Tails' chakra, typically through sheer rage, enhancing his fighting abilities, the fox's negative influence makes Star more aggressive and in less control of his actions. This caused him to uncontrollably access the first and second phase forms, and needed Nine-Tail's power to be suppressed through Golden Paladin's magic to regain control. These drawbacks caused Star rely on his own strength instead of Kurama's, until he proved capable of controlling it completely. Realising he could not avoid using Nine-Tails' power, Star sought to learn how to control it with help from Hawthorn, the jinchūriki of Eight-Tails, and unexpectedly, Heartbeat. Upon succeeding and taking most of Nine-Tails' energy, Star attained a new form. As he doesn't have Nine-Tails' cooperation, Star needs to exercise extreme caution while using the form, as the energy exchange can cost him his life. Eventually, when Kurama acknowledged Star's life-long strength of character, and Star learnt the fox's true name, their new-found friendship granted Star access to Kurama Mode, which further increased his physical parameters. Failing to transform into a replica of Kurama at first, Star soon achieved a Tailed Beast Mode in the unique form of a transparent energy shroud. In it, he could create Tailed Beast Balls and revitalise the life forces of any who entered the shroud and heal severe burns or have them temporarily don energy-cloaks. Naruto had also received energy from the other tailed beasts during the War, which made him a human pillar for the power of Ten Tails. This allowed him to access their unique abilities himself, or infuse them into his Spiraling Sphere and its variants. With an infusion of all nine different tailed beasts' respective energy inside of him, Star has become a medium to connect all the tailed beasts to communicate with each other. His status as Nine-Tails' Jinchuriki also gives him a quick regeneration, allowing to recover faster than any being. Having inherited his mother's cunning, desire for knowledge and talent, Star Knight was able to learn some difficult spells, like the multiplication spell, at a young age. Star's skill with the multiplication spell blossomed to great heights. He could use this spell, as well as its advanced version, to create hundreds of clones and retain a decent amount of energy in each one with relative ease. He could use them to outnumber or deceive his enemies in combat. During his wind training, Star learns that he, the original user, will receive all knowledge and experiences the clones gain once they disperse. This method allows him to drastically speed up his training by learning, what could be completed in years, in just days. He was able to master the magical manipulation very quickly. After working for weeks, Star Knight was able to create his own spell that he called the Spiralling Sphere Spell. This spell requires the use of magic through the hooves. By concentrating and rotating his own magic while containing it in a sphere, Star is able to attack with a lot of strengh, causing a lot of damages to his target. Due to his poor experience in magic control, Star uses a clone to aid him to use the spell. Star's natural affinity in elemental manipulation is wind, with which he learned from Purple Smoke to flow into weapons to increase their offensive might, what allowed him to use wind spells in an offensive way. After struggling for a bit, Star is able to master the darkness nature. After understanding the perfect way to combine wind and darkness, Star was able to create the haze nature. With Kurama's fire nature, what he was able to combine with his darkness nature, Star created the blaze nature. With energy from the tailed beasts, Star could also use the combined natures of Shukaku's Magnet Nature, Son Goku's Lava Nature, Kokuo's Vapour Nature and Gyuki's Ink Nature. Using clones, he was able to complete the difficult task of adding his elemental nature to the Spiraling Sphere. One clone helps form the Spiraling Sphere, while the other provides the wind energy, producing the wind spell version of the Spiraling Sphere and the Spiraling Star. The latter, when used as a melee attack, inflicts cellular damage on both the enemy and Star. Using natural energy, Star became capable of throwing the Spiraling Star, which removed the negative side-effect to himself. After the “capture” of Eight-Tails, it was decided that Leaf Mane would teach Star in the use of natural energy, requiring his high energy reserves. Star is able to perfectly balance natural energy with his energy, and enter Sage Mode, symbolized by the orange pigmentation around his eyes. Using Sage Mode made Star’s spells become stronger, enhanced his physical parameters and allowed him to utilise the Frog Kata fighting style. Since Tough Skin was unable to fuse with Star and gather natural energy for him (due to Nine-Tails’ interference), Star had to employ clones instead to maintain it. Once they disperse, the natural energy they absorb would transfer to the original, allowing him to use Sage Mode for a number of times. However, creating more than five clones overall disrupted the focus of the clones gathering natural energy. Star learned how to combine Sage Mode with Kurama's energy to further enhance his abilities. Star can also sense energy through his enhanced modes. He could identify energy signatures from vast distances in Sage Mode, detect negative emotions in Nine-Tails Energy Mode, and empower his sensory abilities to the highest possible level combining the two, which allowed him to sense the invisible shadows of Hepheus. Star is described as being a very good athlete, mainly in flying, as he was able to qualify himself to the flying derby main team and be able to defeat the team that until then was considered to be the best. After a few lessons from his younger brother, Dusk Storm, Star was able to learn how to surf. During his adventures in the Bermikun Triangle with his younger brother, Star is revealed to be very skillful when it comes to navigation, being him the one responsible to locate both the vortexes to travel between seas and also the Waypoints using the nautic instruments that exist in the Chaos. He also gets familiar with the nautic terms quickly, along with ship driving. Relationships Family Blue Sword and Twilight Sparkle They are Star's parents. They love him very much and do everything to protect him. As he grows, their relationship becomes very close, as Twilight and Blue Sword becomes his tutors. However, the fact that they hide from him the fact he was a jinchiruki comes to haunt them as Star gets frustrated with them for never had told him that. However, thanks to Heartbeat, he is able to forgive them. This anger comes again after Star finds out that Twilight and Blue had hidden Dusk from him and his sisters. However, after he gets to know the all story behind that, Star comes to understand his parents' action. The love his parents have for them is very strong, but sometimes can lead them to be overprotective with him, mainly Twilight, an that can exasperate Star a bit. However, overtime, he is able to own their respect and confident, what allowed him to fight along with them in very difficult battles, like against Shukaku, Grogar, Hepheus, Ten-Tails, the Smooze and the Lord of Chaos himself. Dusk Storm Dusk Storm is Star's younger brother and, when they were little colts, they used to be very close, always playing with each other. However, after being manipulated by Pandora through his hate for Kurama, Zealous Anvil, a guard from the Light Guard, poisons Star's heart, causing him to get hurt when Dusk touched him soon after. In order to prevent the curse from going any further, Heartbeat seals the curse on the mark left on Dusk after he touched Star. This caused the two brothers being separated so that Star could not get hurt. After using Golden Paladin's sealing spell to seal the Curse of the Poisoned Heart, Star is able to reunite with his younger brother. After that, they started to bond, with Dusk teaching Star how to surf. When they got stuck in the Bermikun Triangle, they team up to recover Calabrass from Opal Gear and Mallet and then, with them, they fight Golden Bones and his army, with Star later joining Dusk's crew and becoming his first-mate, something that shows how much Dusk trusts in him and values his advices. After Star apparently fails to locate the waypoint of Dezer, Dusk tries his best to make his brother feel like it's not his fault, but fails to do it, as Star becomes obcess with his code of honor and make up for his failure, going on his own. Dusk goes after him, along with Dusk, and then saves him from Anpu, the Guardian of the Dezer Waypoint. However, Star continues to try to locate the waypoint, what caused him to get captured by the guardian again. This forces Dusk to choose between him and the waypoint. Despite Star's plea for Dusk to go after the waypoint, he becomes frustrated when he sees his younger brother saving him. Dusk reveals to him he plans in both saving him and opening the waypoint. After the fail of opening the waypoint, Dusk reassures Star about his value as his second-in.command, what really makes the older brother very happy. But it would appear Star can sometimes get exasperated with his younger brother, especially when he doesn't behave as he should regarding his position as captain and responsibility of having the Great Key of the Triangle. This is exemplified when Dusk gets carried away during a battle and causes more harm than good or when he lets his ego take over. Sunlight Blaze and Midnight Shine They are Star's little twin sisters. He seems to love them very much and they seem to retrun the feeling. Star cares for their safety, being that the main reason why he entrusts Timber, his pet timberwolf, to care for them when he and his parents have to go away. His relationship with Midnight is further developed when she finds out she is a Dark Twin. Star is summoned by the jewel on her mane clip to give her advice. He is able to relate with her because of the similar situation he got into after finding out he was a jinchuriki, advicing her to forgive Twilight and Blue, as they only did what they did in order to protect her. He also was able to cheer her up when she was worried about losing control of her dark magic when studying at the academy. Star Knight is shown to be very supportive of Midnight and encourage her when she has doubts, like when she was chosen by the Tree of Crisis to help Sunny, Sweetie Belle and the other kidnapped talents. Gleaming Shield Gleaming Shield is Star's cousin and they seem to get along very well. Their friendship is shown to be very great, mainly when Gleaming Shield shows her support after knowing Star’s condition as Jinchuriki and her worries when Star gets under Nine-Tails’ influence. Nine-Tails A relationship that shaped Star Knight's character, albeit unintentionally, was with the tailed beast that was sealed within him by Golden Paladin, Kurama - the Nine-Tails. Because he was the fox's jinchūriki, Star was treated as an outcast by most of the light ponies until he was ten years old. Despite learning the truth of his nature, it was thanks to Heartbeat's words that he decided to try to gain the light ponies' acknowledgement. Kurama had an intense hatred toward ponies and others, for they had treated the fox and his tailed beast brethren nothing more than monsters worthy of fear and disdain, as well as powerful weapons to exploit, for centuries. Ever since his sealing within Star, Kurama, believing that he wouldn't be any different, plotted to use the young colt's dependence on its power to break free from the seal. Their relationship soon became even more antagonistic when Star discovered that he could potentially kill his loved ones while under the fox's influence, which made him resolve to rely on his own power and find other ways to get stronger. However, after he defeated the General of Chaos, Star realised that even though he had mastered Sage Mode, he could still not avoid using Nine-Tails' power and sought Hawthorn, the jinchūriki of Eight-Tails, to learn how to control it. With Heartbeat and Hawthorn's help, Star managed to best Nine-Tails in combat, and separate and take most of its chakra. During the start of the war, Kurama tried instil doubt into Star by telling him that shouldering the hatred of an entire war was futile and reminding him of the time Moonlight Sonnet was corrupted and that he couldn't stop that from hapenning but Star refuted with brimming confidence that regardless of the odds, he would still do something about them, before the young colt promised to someday resolve the fox's own hatred as well. Although reproaching him for making such a claim, Kurama nevertheless had developed a level of respect for Star and his determination, even noting that he was different from the ponies he had previously encountered, eventually allowing Star to utilise the Nine-Tails Energy Mode without consequence. Kurama then intentionally aided Star when Tirek was fighting against one of Star's clones and the Fourth Unit, saying it would rather choose Star than be manipulated by Tirek again. Afterwards, Star told Son Goku of his desire to save the tailed beasts and admitted that he was envious of Hawthorn's dynamic relationship with Eight-Tails and wanted the same with Kurama. Kurama — having witnessed all of the challenges and endeavours Star had in his life — stood by to see if he could truly aid his brethren through his actions. When Star successfully freed Son Goku from the General of Chaos' control, Kurama finally became convinced of Star's word and offered to meld his energy with his as a coalition, to who the young colt then removed the seal that restrained him and happily acknowledged the fox as his friend. Their relationship has greatly improved by this action. Within that short space of time, the two instantly gained utmost trust in one another, even to the point where Star would allow Kurama to momentarily take control of his body without worry. Later on, when the General of Chaos tried to instill doubt into Star as an attempt to weaken his resolve, Kurama asked Star to switch once again long enough to reveal that he was sealed within Star to give the colt the strength to stop him while proclaiming himself as Star's friend, along with the confidence in his jinchūriki's ability to live up to the trust placed on him. When Star fell into despair over Thunder Night's death, Kurama, with Twiilight's aid, managed to break him out of it by reminding him over how everypony died for him as Thunder Night did without a second thought over how his life has an unshakable bond. Later, despite the light half of Kurama being freed from his seal within Star, the fox without argument agreed to the Lord of Order's request for him to return within Star, showing that it had grown to like his companionship, despite refusing to admit it to others. Ever since after the war, Kurama is shown to most of time being sleeping inside Star, only appearing in certain instances to express an opinion or give some advice. Despite still giving his tough love to Star, Kurama remains interested in Star's well-being, wanting what is best for him. This is showed by how Kurama is willing to be contained again in order to seal the Curse of the Cursed Heart and allow Star to be reunited with his younger brother. Romantic Interests Moonlight Sonnet After listening Moonlight singing, Star was able to admire her beauty and falls in love with her. When she gets corrupted by Adagio, he becomes devastated, mainly after knowing she was an easy prey for the Siren because of him. After Adagio and Moonlight go away, he swears to himself he would bring her back. When they meet again, Star is able to save Moonlight from the Lord of Chaos’ influence with his love for her and his determination to save her. After that, they confess their love for each other. It didn't take much for their love to bloom brightly and their bond to become much profund. It is shown that each one are capable of doing everything for one another, with Moonlight being willing to sacrifice her own life to save Star from Hepheus and Star serving himself as a life support to Moonlight when she lost her soul to the Dark Mistress. Moonlight is one of the few ponies whose harm was capable of hitting Star very hard, allowing him to access his dark self and lose control to his jinchuriki power. This happened when he witnessed Hepheus almost kill her or when the Dark Mistress took her soul. Family Trivia * Star Knight is the second male alicorn to be born, with Valiant Heart being the first. * Star Knight was born at the middle of Spring. * Star Knight is based on Naruto in the way they are both jinchuriki to Nine-Tails and they both are heroes to the inhabitants of the place where they live. * Just like his mother, Star is a great fan of Star Swirl the Bearded and his work. * His favorite subject in the academy is Science and Magic, as he can apply everything he had learned from his mother. ** It's later revealed he had always wanted to start learning Alchemy, as it is one of the most complicated branches of magic. *** Interestingly, both classes are taugh by the same teacher who is known as being the hardest one. * Star is the being that handles more double natures, with those being six: Haze, Blaze, Magnet, Lava, Vapour and Ink. ** Most of those double natures were acquired by him through the energies he received from the tailed beasts. ** Despite Purple Smoke is able to handle any nature that exists, even the ones who are made through the combination of others, this only happens because he, as the General of Talent, is capable of mimicking any capability. * It's revealed that Star would go crazy when Midnight and Sunny started a water fight. * Star is the fifth being to be able to recreate the formula that turns metal into gold. * Star and Bramble have won two Enchanted Science Fairs together, having also tried to the Seasonal Balance project, but failing in doing so, calling it "project impossible". * Star is the first known being to have been fallen under the Curse of the Poisoned Heart. * Star is the one to come up with the name for Dusk's crew: the Sea Raiders. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Royalty Category:Alicorns Category:Light Ponies Category:Jinchuriki Category:Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy Students Category:Sea Raiders members